


Full Disclosure

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Mating Bond, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles has kept his secret for so long. It's time to tell.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 12
Kudos: 242





	Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so grateful DarkJediQueen helped me with this one. I had no idea what to do with this prompt and she just asked one pointed question and then gave me this answer: "Future time and Stiles walks up to Peter, crawls into his lap, and says "Full disclosure, I've wanted to ride your dick since I was sixteen.""

Stiles had left eight years ago to study magic in Oxford and London. Not once had he taken the time to visit because he knew he would want to stay. So he had stayed in contact over Skype with his father and his friends.

It had been hard to stay away from them. He missed them every day and there was one person he had missed more than the rest.

Peter fucking Hale. 

The man had been a delicious sight when he had just come back from his coma, had buffed up until they had killed him to save Beacon Hills from his insane shenanigans, and when he rose from the dead Stiles nearly had creamed his pants. He adored the blue-eyed menace. Their sarcasm was well matched and while they traded barbs every chance they got it was always with the understanding that those weren't meant to hurt but to tease.

When Stiles had left at eighteen it had been with a heavy heart. Leaving Peter behind hurt, because he was the only one besides Derek and Cora who cared for Peter.

He made sure Peter was the first person he contacted whenever he reached another milestone in his studies or even to talk about mundane things like the new tea he had just discovered. He took to send him little tokens. Small gifts from where his studies brought him, new tea compositions he found, talismans, and sweets. 

When he finally was able to cast runic wards he made sure to create an exceptional set that would keep Peter's house and its inhabitants safe from literally everything. He poured so much magic into them he slept for a week afterward. His teacher at that time, an old English biddy by the name of Mathilda Blackwood, was so angry with him but also incredibly proud of his accomplishment. She praised him for creating wards that would »help someone survive the end of the world«.

Without telling him or even truly realizing it, Stiles had courted Peter from the day he himself had turned eighteen.

Now he was twenty-six and finally back in Beacon Hills.

He had thought about dropping his luggage — the shoulder bag that he had enchanted to be a dimensional store able to hold everything he owned — at his father's but he decided against it. Instead, he let his magical senses guide his way through the now less familiar streets of Beacon Hills. The town had grown in his absence. But his magic navigated the lay lines just fine and before he knew it Stiles had walked all the way to a house nestled into the depth of the Preserve right next to the lake Stiles' had gone swimming in as a child.

Stiles smiled when he felt the wards hum in welcome. He absently added some more magic to the wards, strengthening them some more before he stepped through and slipped into the house.

Peter had taken him on a virtual walk-through when the building had finally been built so Stiles was familiar with the layout. He dropped his bag beside the door and ran his hand down his front. His magic followed the gesture and smoothed out his wrinkled clothing from the long travel and spelled away the sweat and smells too.

Stiles took a deep breath while slipping out of his shoes.

He knew Peter knew he was inside the house. But the owner of the house waited for him to come to him.

Stiles steeled himself and walked up to him. 

With a bright smile on his face he crawled into Peter's lap and said »Full disclosure, I've wanted to ride your dick since I was sixteen.«

Peter dropped the book he was reading on the small side table before his hands settled on Stiles. One on his hip, the other on his neck.

»What's holding you back to do it now?« Peter responded, before pulling Stiles into a hungry kiss.

Stiles moaned into the kiss and his hips undulated against Peter's lap. 

Peter slipped his tongue in and asked Stiles' to dance.

Their hands roved across clothes.

Stiles' magic acted on his desires and a moment later both of them were naked.

Stiles arched under the touch of Peter's hands and with a wicked smirk, he ran a finger over a rune cluster that was settled nearly invisible on the small of his back. It helped to relax his muscles and slicked him up.

He gripped Peter's cock and held it in position.

Peter moaned and grabbed his hips, trying to stop him, but Stiles just smiled.

»It's okay … I promise,« Stiles whispered against his lips, and when Peter's hold relaxed he slid down onto his lap.

Both men moaned and stilled for a moment before Stiles made good on his words.

He rode Peter like it was his job and then some. 

Sweat soaked their bodies. Arousal filled the air and sweet moans wove a tapestry of sounds around their vigorous lovemaking. 

Stiles didn't let either of them reach their peak for a long time. He teased and edged them both until Peter wolfed out and Stiles' hole wrapped around the knot that suddenly appeared at the base of Peter's thick cock.

Stiles' loud moan mingled with Peter's howl and when Peter buried his face into the place where shoulder met neck Stiles encouraged him to claim him. Stiles' magic rose under his skin and when his sharper canines broke Peter's skin in response to the claiming bite a beautiful bond snapped into place between them.

Stiles shivered when he moved to rest against Peter's chest and his knot rubbed against his prostate. A small whine escaped his lips and he buried his face against Peter.

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles and held him close.

»You knew you were my mate right from the start, right?«, Peter inquired after a long moment of silence.

Stiles nodded against his shoulder.

»Yes … it's the reason I didn't come back even once. I knew when I came back to Beacon Hills … to you … I would be back for good. I wouldn't leave you again. It was so hard … my magic had already bonded with you when I left for Oxford and the distance wasn't easy to cope with. But I made it work … well … my magic did,« Stiles admitted.

»Your magic made it …,« Peter stopped as he realized something, »it stole my Henley's … and left plaid shirts … you and it both have been courting me for eight years,«

His voice was a mere whisper and one could hear the awe he felt. 

Stiles blushed prettily and just held Peter close.

»I love you … have for a long time,« he admitted.

»Love you too, darling,« Peter responded and rose from his seat.

Since they were still tied, he carried Stiles into his bedroom and settled them there.

He would devour his mate and drown him in pleasure. He had eight years of courting to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
